The prior art is replete with adjustable stool constructions as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,817; 2,742,953; 3,227,112 and 4,232,901.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for their intended purposes, they also all share common deficiencies in the complexity of their structures, the number of structural components involved, and their undue concern with incremental adjustments.
In most instances wherein a footstool is employed on a regular basis, the standard height or relatively short footstool configuration will be sufficient for the vast majority of tasks; however, there will be instances wherein a substantially greater height stool would be not only desirable but necessary.
In these latter instances the user would logically desire a foot stool construction wherein the stool support surface could be quickly transformed from a standard retracted height to a fully extended height. Unfortunately, the acknowledged prior art constructions do not lend themselves to that virtually instantaneous deployment.
Having isolated a major drawback in existing foot stool constructions, a solution to this problem was sought, and the end result of those efforts are embodied in the construction that forms the basis of the present invention.